In Valhalla we'll meet
by marshallyel
Summary: One-shot. Hiccup and Astrid's relationship summed up in one story from teenagers, to married to Valhalla, Enjoy


A/N: This story was inspired by HecateA's Coping with Forever. I just tried to put my own little spin on it. One-shot please enjoy

Astrid was leaning on Hiccup's shoulders as they watch Toothless and Stormfly play with each other. They were at the cove where she was first introduced to Toothless. Astrid really enjoyed the serenity that the cove provided. Nobody was asking them to take care of their dragon problems, no Midew to pester them, no outcasts to fight; nobody was expecting anything from anyone.

"Hiccup?" she asked

"Yeah?" he was watching Toothless trying to catch fish which in turn would ripple the waters causing the reflection of Stormfly to waver.

"I love you" Astrid said softly

Hiccup looked over to her a little shocked then smiled that trademark smile of his "Where's the punch?"

"Do you like it when I punch you?" Astrid questioned

"No, I just grew accustomed to it"

Astrid punched Hiccup's shoulder softly "I j-just want to know if you love me, But if you don't which is totally fine. I-I'll understa-"

Astrid didn't get to finish what she was saying because Hiccup shut her up by kissing her lips. She was a bit surprised because she was the always initiating their kisses.

"I love you to Astrid Hofferson, I always have"

* * *

"Chief training is killing me!" Hiccup complained

Astrid was watching her boyfriend continue his rant. Beside her Toothless was rolling his eyes wondering how this action could get him any fish.

"It's always do this, do that, you're doing it wrong" Hiccup said as he imitated Stoic

"Well it is technically for you so you don't mess it up"

"You mean more than usual?" He asked sarcastically

"Being a chief isn't easy Hiccup, your father is trying the best he can to prepare you for the job" Astrid chided

"I know, I know, it's just very tiresome at times"

Astrid held Hiccup's hand then said

"Think about it this way, after chief training you could look forward to our time together"

The statement made Hiccup smile.

"You got that right" He smiled

* * *

Astrid closed the door as gently as she could. She greeted her mom who was sewing near the Hearth. It was a tiring day, they were teaching new kids on how to train dragons and they were a handful, most of the kids wanted to immediately ride a dragon, while the others were very nervous. It took about all afternoon to get them in order. Plus it didn't help that Hiccup wasn't around due to his chief training, it was him that always manage to get the kids in line.

She was about to retire for the night when she saw a piece of parchment by her nightstand. She unfurled it and read what was inside. Astrid grinned after she read what was in the scroll. It was a riddle from non-other than Hiccup. She gave another one over to the riddle and knew where she needed to go: The Mead hall.

When she got there she saw a grinning Fishlegs.

"Okay legs, where is he?"

Fishlegs didn't say anything and just handed Astrid a small notebook. She flipped through the pages. It was variety of drawings. There was one where she and Stormfly were flying together, another one showing her and Ruffnut beating up Tuffnut and Snotlout. She turned to the last page and saw a very familiar scene, it was the one where she confessed her lover for the boy. The picture was very well drawn; it was like she was looking at the scene happen before her very eyes

"Oh and he gave me this" Fishlegs said as he gave Astrid another parchment

"Oh Freya, what is he planning?" Astrid mumbled but a small smile was tugging on her lips.

The next stop was the arena. There Snotlout was waiting for her; she also knew that Snotlout has an idea what Hiccup is planning because he was smiling idiotically. She was thinking of persuading Snotlout to tell her what is going on, but decided against it because if Hiccup told their group to keep something a secret, they will. This was one of the things that changed in their circle of friends as of late. Now they all trusted and respected Hiccup without the occasional complaining.

Also Hiccup and Snotlout's relationship changed, the latter was completely devoted to the heir. They are getting along so well that if an outsider looked in they would say that the two are brothers.

Astrid stopped her train of thought as she reached Snotlout, the look on his eyes clearly said 'I know something you don't'

"Hiccup asked me to hand you this" Snotlout said as he handed her two items

One was a parchment no doubt containing another riddle and wood carving of Stormfly. Astrid marveled at the craftsmanship of the wooden dragon. It looked like it was roaring flaring its wings defiantly at an unknown intruder.

"I help him made that" he said

She looked at Snotlout as he smirked at her. She probably looked unconvinced because he said "I did help, I was the one that posed" then struck the same pose as the wooden Nadder

"That's disturbing" she muttered in which he just laughed and ruffled her head. Astrid looked at him indignantly. The obnoxious kid she grew up with was gone, replaced by a humble and kind hearted man.

"Now get out of here princess"

Astrid growled at him which made him laugh again.

Her next stop was the forge. She already knew she was in the right place because she heard the twins bickering. It stopped when they saw Astrid walking up to them. They handed her, surprise another parchment and something wrapped in cloth

"Your boyfriend said not to open the cloth yet" Ruffnut said eyes twinkling dangerously

"Yeah, what she said" Tuffnut said

Astrid unfurled the parchment. It wasn't a riddle this time. There were only two words written THE COVE. She rolled back the scroll a little mad at Hiccup for sending her in a wild goose chase.

"Try not to tire our future chief" Ruffnut commented mischievously which earned a gruff laugh from her brother.

She saw him standing there with Toothless, looking at the entrance like he knew that she was already there. She stormed towards him ready to beat him up for putting her in so much trouble. Astrid was about to speak when Hiccup beat her to it

"I see you got my gifts" He grinned

"Hiccup! I demand to know what is going through your head, you have me solve riddles and go around Berk to get your gifts then have me meet you at the cove at the middle of the night"

The truth was Astrid really isn't angry in fact she was very thrilled at what Hiccup did but she didn't want to acknowledge that because her silly boyfriend thinking she is going soft because of him.

Hiccup still had the gall to smile even after Astrid's rants. He held up his hand as a sign of surrender then quickly mounted his dragon as they walked towards her. He held up his hand for her to take.

Astrid's mind flashed back to the time where she first found out that Hiccup was harboring a dragon. It really shocked and terrified her to the point that she ran away. She didn't get that far when the dragon and the rider caught her and put her atop a tree. Then Hiccup offered her to take her on the back of the dragon to which she reluctantly agreed to, at first the flight was rough and she was afraid that she will fall off so she closed her eyes when she opened her eyes again saw how beautiful it was she forgot all about fears. The moment she wrapped her hand around Hiccup's waist she knew that she was in love with him.

This time around Astrid gladly accepted the offer. She hugged her boyfriend closely as they gently flew through the skies. They landed to a clearing atop a mountain. The view was very breathtaking they could see Berk down there and when they look up they could see a very full moon. They laid down the grass watching the stars.

"Astrid, you know I love you, right?"

She replied with a simple nod

"I want to spend eternity with you and no one else, I love you Astrid Hofferson and you would make me the happiest person on of Berk if you marry me"

A small smile grazed upon Astrid's lips. She thought of the many fond memories they shared and she knew the answer to his question. She punched him as she flashed her a 'What was that for look'. Astrid responded by kissing him on the lips, it was a chaste kiss that left her lips tingling.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Hiccup smiled shyly

"In every meaning of the word" Astrid said flashing her own smile.

It was then the she knew what was the object wrapped in the cloth.

* * *

"Shall I get the Healer?" Hiccup said in a worried tone that kinda annoyed Astrid.

"I'm fine Hiccup" she said clearly irritated as she swung her legs of their bed.

"You've been throwing up since last week and you have a pale complexion" Hiccup said in that usual sarcastic voice of his "The healer needs to see if you're doing okay, plus it will also be a huge relief to me if I know that you're not sick"

Astrid sighed; once Hiccup goes into his worried mode there is no stopping him

"Actually I'm not sick"

Hiccup was about to protest when she held up her hand signaling him to let her finish

"I already visited the healer, I'm with child Hiccup"

The silence was pretty deafening that you could hear a pin drop.

"Hiccup? Please say something" Astrid said worriedly

Her voice seemed to snap him out his reverie

"I'm gonna be a father?"

Astrid smiled at Hiccup's reaction. She held his cheek and smiled at him

"Yes my dear"

To her surprise he fainted on the spot

* * *

"What are you planning to name him?" Fishlegs asked

The gang was at the Haddock/Hofferson household visiting Astrid because the upcoming mother was expected to go into labor any day now.

"What made you think it'll be a boy?" Ruffnut huffed

The two were clearly in love but Fishlegs was pretty shy to try and propose to her, which drove Ruffnut insane.

"I stiil think Snotlout Jr is a good choice" Astrid rolled her eyes

"Dude she doesn't want her child to be a scatterbrain" Tuffnut laughed

"Yeah that's great coming from the original scatterbrain" Snotlout retorted with a grin

Just then the door opened revealing the newly inducted Chief Hiccup

"Are you guys debating names again?"

"Yeah" they all answered at once.

"Any name would be fine as long as it's not going to be Snotlout Jr" Hiccup said good naturedly which earned a few snickers from the group.

"All right, visiting hours are over" Hiccup declared "Astrid still needs her rest"

"Thanks for that Hiccup" Astrid said as she lay down again

Hiccup smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead.

* * *

She hadn't cursed that much in her whole life.

Hopefully it was all worth it.

They watched as the Healer brought their child to them.

"He's a healthy one" the Healer proclaimed "I can see great things in his future"

As the Healer left the room, Hiccup looked at the child at his wife's hands. He is now a father. He put a finger on the baby's fingers which he grabbed in return.

"Hello little one, I'm your father" he cooed

Astrid couldn't help but smile, Hiccup was always very good with kids; no doubt he would make a perfect father

"What shall we name him?" Astrid looked up at Hiccup

"Eirick" he said without a pause

"That means Eternal Ruler" Astrid said

"The Healer is right; I can feel that our child would go down as the greatest chief, not just in Berk but the whole Archipelago"

Astrid couldn't deny that she also didn't feel it.

"I think it is a wonderful name"

"He would even surpass his old man" Hiccup chuckled softly

* * *

"Mom why can't I have your and dad's dragons?" asked 5 year old Eirick

"Because you need to bond and develop with you own dragon, Toothless and Stormfly are our dragon" Astrid explained as she helped his son dress.

"When will I train my first dragon?"

"Soon my little fledgling" Astrid said "How about a story while we wait for your father"

"Yes! Tell me again how dad defeated the Red Death" exclaimed little Eirick

"Okay, it all started…"

* * *

"Eat your fish Eirick" Astrid chided

"But mom, I'll be late! Today is the day we finally get to choose our dragon" Eirick said excitedly.

"Have you decided which one you'll choose?" Astrid asked as she took sip of mead

"Well since there aren't any Night Furies I think I'd choose a Nadder like Stormfly although Uncle Snotlout is saying to me that a Nightmare would be a better choice"

Astrid smiled at her son's confused expression. Hiccup said that Eirick took after her, he has the same blonde hair and blue eyes but his attitude and mannerisms he got from his father, not that she mind.

She and Hiccup retired from the dragon teaching after Eirick was born, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and a few senior trainers are the one handling the new recruits nowadays, although she and Hiccup would sometimes pop in for a surprise lesson. Tuffnut left Berk two years ago taking Barf and Belch with him scouting for new places to make alliances or trade with. He would come back every now and then and all of them would get together swapping stories, flying or simply goofing off like they did in the old days. Also Fishlegs and Ruffnut are already married and in the process of starting a family together.

"See you later mom!" Eirick said as he rushed towards the door

"Hold it my fledgling, aren't you forgetting something?"

Eirick thought for a moment. He ran back to give his mother a kiss

"Good, but it wasn't what I was talking about"

She grabbed a helmet and put in on her son's head

"Now go!" Astrid smiled which her son also returned

"I love you mom!"

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were flying their dragons in the night; it became their tradition after Hiccup proposed. It was a very nostalgic moment for the both of them

He was telling her the new Island Tuffnut found and how they are willing to form an alliance with Berk, when he heard Stormfly squawk loudly.

Hiccup turned in time and saw that his wife has fainted and fallen of her dragon.

"TOOTHLESS!"

The dragon didn't need any more prompting he dove downward and caught his rider's wife before she touched the water.

Hiccup was carrying Astrid as they flew towards the Healers hut.

"Astrid? Come on talk to me, please? Please open your eyes, c'mon I know you can. Astrid?"

* * *

Hiccup was doing his chiefly duties around Berk. His son is in dragon training with a Nadder he named Tempest. Ruffnut is the one looking after Astrid.

He knew Astrid was far from better, but if he knew something about her, that she wasn't a quitter, she won't some sickness bring her down.

Hiccup was in the Mead hall as he listened to a villager's reports about their fish rations when Snotlout burst through the door. He didn't have to say anything the look in his cousin's eyes said enough.

That day they saw the Chief shed tears like a child.

* * *

There were so many things that Hiccup didn't experience in his life.

He didn't witness his beloved son getting married. He didn't see the effect of his decisions as a chief. He hadn't said goodbye to his friends. He hadn't roamed the known world like he promised Toothless

It surprised everyone when it happened. He was stabbed at the back by the one they thought they'd never see again. It wasn't planned but what plan in life ever went right. Even though he didn't experience some things he wanted. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Son of Stoic the Vast, Chief of Berk died without any regrets. He even considered it a blessing because he would get the chance to see his beloved Astrid.

* * *

Hiccup was guided to Valhalla by the Valkyries, he was chosen by Odin to enter his hall because he was recognized as one of the bravest warriors to ever live. He was surprised to saw that he returned to being a teenager, even his garb were the same as when he first trained Toothless.

He saw his dad at one table drinking with his old mentor Gobber all their worries in Midgard stayed there. They looked like Hiccup remembered them from his teenager years. They looked at Hiccup and both raised their glasses towards him as a sign of respect, he replied by bowing slightly. He was a little surprised when he saw Tuffnut drinking and flirting, Hiccup knew Ruffnut would be deeply saddened that her brother is gone but would be happy nonetheless because he ended up in Valhalla.

Then he saw her, she was the same age as him. She was wearing that spiked shirt, her shoulder pads, her head band, her bangs was falling to her left eye. They rushed towards each other kissing with so much passion that the other people in Valhalla cheered for them.

"How?" was her only question

Hiccup explained everything that happened which earned him a punch on his arms like old times

"You left our only son to the care of Snotlout?"

"He was the only one there at the time, though I'm sure Ruff and Legs would interfere every so often"

"Like that would make me feel better" Astrid grumbled

"Don't worry Astrid our fledgling has developed his claws and wings, he'll be alright"

Astrid looked up at Hiccup and smiled weakly at him. They leaned to kiss each other. It was a long and passionate kiss.

It wasn't long or at least they thought so because there was no way in telling the time in Valhalla, when their friends joined them. First it was Fishlegs, they were attacked by a rogue dragon and he saved his daughter before she was roasted, the second one was Snotlout, he was also taken by the same sickness that came over Astrid, and the last one was Ruffnut, it was simply age that got to her.

The riders were finally complete again It was almost like old times only their dragons weren't with them because they have a different afterlife.

Astrid and Hiccup were walking in a different part of Valhalla when Hiccup brought up the topic

"Remember when I made that request long ago?"

Astrid remembered so she smiled "Something about eternity?"

"Yeah, I really liked the idea of it though I didn't think we really take it literally" Hiccup chuckled

"Well I don't know about you but I could get used to eternity" with that Astrid kissed the man that made her heart stop and beat fast at the same time.


End file.
